


Inhibitions

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Series: Inhibitions [1]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Dominance, Dubious Consent, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Director doses her agents with a gas that eliminates their inhibitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete and total PWP. Actually, it's a fantasy of mine that I just wrote down. So the circumstances are very contrived and there is no plot. That's not what I wrote it for. -g- This is my first walk on the 'wild side' (that would be anything other than loving, very vanilla sex scenes), so please take it easy on me. Plus I wrote it in less than 2 hours.
> 
> **Special** Warning: This story features elements of dominance. If this isn't your cup of tea, don't read it! Also the usual slash and NC-17 warning.

Mac, Vic and Li Ann all spun to regard the slamming door in shock. They glanced around the room, which was padded floor to ceiling, and then spotted the video camera high in one corner. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" Li Ann yelled furiously.

"You're entirely too tense, Li Ann," The Director's voice came over a PA system. "That's part of the reason the three of you are locked in that room. I'm just going to help you...relax a little."

"Li Ann," Vic said in alarm, "the vents up there. There's some kind of gas coming out of them." Sure enough, Li Ann looked up to faint pink fumes spewing from two vents set well out of reach.

"That," The Director informed them, "is one of the things Doctor Frye developed while he was with us. It temporarily destroys inhibitions more effectively than any amount of liquor and, pleasantly, has absolutely no other side effects. It's time to see what's really on your minds, boys and girls."

Li Ann shrugged. "I've got nothing to hide," she said, and breathed the fumes. Mac and Vic, on the other hand, looked seriously alarmed. They did their best to hold their breath, but each gasp taken to refill their lungs drew in the gas. As it took effect, the two of them lost the desire to fight it and began inhaling it in willing gulps.

With all his defenses forcibly lowered, Vic looked at Mac with veiled desire. He hoped he would be able to get what he truly wanted, and was inwardly pleased when Mac raked his eyes over Vic's body and licked his lips hungrily. Li Ann walked in astonishment as Mac stalked across the room towards Vic, backing the other man up against one of the walls.

"Mac," Vic said, feigning fear, "what are you doing?"

"Taking what's mine," Mac said aggressively, and leaned in to capture Vic's mouth with his own. Vic waited a long moment before responding to the kiss with his mouth alone, leaving his hands at his sides. The slick tangle of tongues and lips sparked a fire in Vic, beginning in his groin and blossoming through the rest of him. The kiss was enough encouragement for Mac, who ground his hips against Vic's. Standing behind Mac, Li Ann couldn't see that Vic had responded to his kiss. She stepped forward and grabbed Mac's arm as if to pull him away, but Mac threw her grip off easily and Vic shot a warning glance at her over Mac's shoulder before ducking his head submissively.

Mac pulled off Vic's clothing and then his own, heedless of Li Ann's presence. "You're mine," he growled to Vic. "I'm going to take you right here, right now, and you're going to love it." Vic's body was on fire where Mac touched it, and he had to bite his lips to restrain a moan.

"Mac, I don't-" Vic began, again pretending fear, though Mac's words had actually only made him harder. He was cut off when Mac hooked a leg behind his and tripped him so that he lay flat out on the floor. Mac quickly followed him down and trapped Vic beneath his partner's weight. Vic couldn't restrain a moan of desire, but he forced himself not to move his hands. He _wanted_ to be _taken_ , damn it!

Li Ann didn't seem to see this, and made one final attempt to get Mac away from Vic. This time, while Mac has his attention on her, Vic glared at her and mouthed, 'Don't'. She looked confused, but backed off. By the time Mac looked back at Victor, he was all reluctance and fear, though inside he was smoldering with desire. Mac seemed to dismiss Li Ann from his mind as he claimed Victor's mouth, kissing him deeply and passionately. He possessed Vic, and used his whole body to caress his partner.

"You want it," Mac told him huskily. "You know you do. I can feel it," he thrust his hips against Vic's, and the friction of their cocks rubbing together had both men moaning. "Come on. Tell me you want it." Vic shook his head, biting back a groan. Mac went on. "Tell me you want me inside you. Tell me you want me to fuck you long and slow, or hard and fast."

Vic whimpered and offered his neck to Mac, who bit gently at it with his teeth and then proceeded to mark Vic with a large hickey. "Tell me," Mac insisted, licking the hickey. "Tell me you want it, or I'll stop." Li Ann thought this a strange threat and, still believing Vic wasn't entirely willing, silently encouraged him not to speak. //Just don't say anything,// she thought, //and he'll stop.//

Vic didn't want him to stop.

"I want you," he moaned finally, clutching at Mac's shoulders. "I want you to fuck me hard and _slow_."

Mac gasped and scrambled off his partner, and then ordered him onto all fours. Vic moved onto his hands and knees immediately. He'd had enough of playing. Now he wanted Mac's cock inside him, stretching him, filling him. Mac quickly gathered spit and semen and lubed Vic as well as he could before pushing eagerly into his body. Vic was loose, all his tension and inhibitions drained away by the gas, and took Mac's cock in easily.

Finally fully encased in Vic's tight heat, Mac lay along his partner's back and asked, "Who do you belong to?" He accompanied the question with a slow, tight circling of his hips that moved his cock inside Vic.

Pushing back against Mac, Vic answered with a gasped "You! Only you..." In reward, Mac pulled slowly, so slowly, out of Vic and then slammed into him again. Vic shouted his pleasure, pushing back against Mac with each hard thrust and trembling with anticipation during each slow withdrawal. And every time Mac asked who he belonged to, he answered, "You, always, only, you."

"Mine!" Mac yelled, slamming home into Victor one last time.

"Yours!" Vic answered, and came with his partner. He came harder than he ever had before and his cock hadn't even been touched. The two of them collapsed, exhausted and still joined, into each other's arms on the soft floor of the room.

Li Ann, who'd watched with shock, was the only one to notice the door quietly unlock. Creeping out, she found The Director waiting on the other side. Turning to The Director with side eyes, Li Ann said, "It was never like that between me and Vic. _Or_ me and Mac. It's never been that intense..."

"Well," The Director said coolly, "the boys had a fair bit of repression going on there. They needed to let it out."

"You _knew_ this would happen?" Li Ann asked incredulously.

"Oh, yes, I certainly did," The Director said, grinning and holding up a videotape. "And I assure you, it won't be the last time."

\--End--


End file.
